Malec Makeover
by erinlightwoodbane
Summary: This is what happens when Magnus decides to give Alec a makeover, much to Alec's horror.


Yawning, I sleepily open my eyes as I feel a pair of eyes watching me. Looking around, I see a pair of gorgeous gold cat eyes staring at me, eyes full of love. Magnus. The man I have loved since the day we first met. And today is the day I going to show him how much I really love him. I am going to propose to Magnus Bane, my love. Grinning happily at the realisation my smile only widens at the sigh of Magnus grinning at me happily. "What?" I murmur, confused at why he was staring at me. Magnus only grins and says "You're really beautiful you know, I bet with some glitter..." He trails off with a hopeful spark in his eyes. I glare at him. "Hell no!" I practically yell. He pouts at me, "Pretty please?" I groan and sigh at him, he's got me wrapped around his finger. "You can choose my clothes for today but No glitter!" I answer sternly, giving up. Magnus squeals with delight, "YES!" He screams triumphantly. "I'm going to regret this aren't I." I groan regretfully, burying my face in my hands. Playfully, he shoves my shoulders lightly, smirking. Rolling my eyes, I stand up only to be pulled down again in a sudden grab of my arm. I fall onto the bed and come face to face with Magnus. Suddenly I feel my body go stiff and when I try to move its like I am paralysed, unable to move. "Magnus.." I groan, annoyed, "Did you seriously just paralyse me?" He grins mischievously, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He says with a smirk, Glaring at him, I attempt to move my body. No luck. "I can't believe your doing this Magnus, Paralysing me isn't necessary you know." After a moment I add, "Actually, I can believe your doing this!" Magnus simply shrugs, " It's more fun this way." He replies and then says happily, "I'm going to make you look fabulous! Not that you don't always look fabulous but I'm gonna make you look even more fabulous!" Magnus exclaims. "Stop saying Fabulous, Magnus." I say.  
>"But Fabulous is such a fabulous word!" He replies enthusiastically, bouncing up and down. I give him a look, disagreeing with him. Sighing dramatically, he says, "I need to start getting you ready for your date tonight!" He smiles. "Date?" I ask him, confused. He nods, beaming. "You have the pleasure of going on a date with me!"<br>"Pleasure?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Magnus places a hand over his heart, faking being offended.  
>"Hey! I'm just speaking the truth." I answer, smirking lightly. Magnus glares at me, when his expression suddenly turning devilish and his cat eyes spark. "You know, that was very cheeky darling, I may have to take back my promise on not using glitter." He says. I pale. "No!" I state firmly. "Yes!" He responds. I scowl, "I mean no Magnus."<br>"Aw that's a shame, but as you can see you don't like you can do much about it..." Magnus says with a cocky smirk. My eyes widen when I realise what he means. No. I am not wearing glitter. In attempt to free myself I push my body to the side and fall onto the floor with a loud thump. Struggling, I attempt to move across the floor towards the door. Towards freedom. No luck. Magnus wraps his arms around me and lifts me into the air effortlessly, strutting across the bedroom floor into the bathroom. I groan but despite my obvious struggles to move I cannot free myself from whatever spell Magnus is using. Magnus sits me down on a tall bar stool and spins me away from the mirror . He looks me up and down, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow and then he snaps his fingers and I can't see anything. "By the Angel Magnus, what have you done?" I ask, panicked.  
>"Don't worry darling, I just don't want you to see."<br>"Wow that's comforting." I reply sarcastically.  
>I don't see him but I can imagine him rolling his eyes at my stubbornness. He clicks his fingers and I feel something that feels Like Leather stick to me Like a second skin. "You did not just put me in leather." I say.<br>"Ah but I did. Now be quiet."  
>I oblige, biting my lip impatiently. I want this to be over.<p>

After what was definitley over 2 hours, Magnus pulls me up off the hard backed chair. With out saying anything he grabs my shoulders softly and guides me over towards the mirror. With a snap of his fingers, I can see and move again. Thank the angel! "Do you like it?" Magnus asks eagerly, excitement practically radiating off of him. I look into the mirror and gasp. I look kind of...nice. Now that's a surprise. I am wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans which stick to me like a second skin, I'm wearing a tight black T-shirt which shows off my 6 pack. My black hair is spiked up at the front, my eyes lined with black eyeliner which makes my Blue eyes stand out. "I guess it's not to bad." I tell him, biting my lip. "You look absolutely gorgeous, darling." He replies, which of course makes me blush furiously. Magnus loops his fingers through my belt and pulls me towards him for a soft kiss.


End file.
